8:00 pm
by dreamscarred
Summary: Sequal to 2:05 am you do not need to read that to read this . It's time to play Randy's game. Can Cody handle it? M/M Slash NC-17 Sex, Bondage, Spanking, Blood


Cody stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off. Still not one hundred percent what he had gotten himself into. After their role-playing session two weeks ago he agreed to let Randy pick the next game, at that time Randy had only mentioned some spanking and denial of release. Looking down at the items before him, Cody knew he was in for a lot more than that tonight. Randy's only instructions to Cody before he left for the gym today was to be freshly shower and to be wearing what was in the black box by 8:00 pm.

Cody looked at the items in the box. A black leather collar, with a tribal pattern and the word Orton stitched into it. A set of black leather wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs that were fur lined with metal rings obviously to be used for restraining. Those too where embroidered in tribal but instead of Orton, they only had the 3 letters on them RKO. Cody knew Randy liked rough somewhat kinky sex, but was really wondering how far Randy was going to take him tonight. Cody placed those items on and looked at the final item, a pair of nipple clamps. Cody had never used clamps before and had no idea how to put them on. Fortunately Randy had said if there was something in the box he didn't know how to wear he would show him.

Cody had started his shower an hour ago, he wasn't sure if Randy was back yet, another one of Randy's instructions was to use the guest bathroom and not their master one, has need set things up in there and wanted to keep it a surprise. Nervously Cody examined the clamps, they we're silver, and had a small chain that connected them. Closing his hand around them Cody peered his head out of the bathroom, into the dark hallway. That was all the indication Cody need to know Randy was home, Cody had left the lights on, now the only light was a dim flicking glow coming from the partial open bedroom door.

Cody stepped out in the hall, and made his way towards the bedroom. Stopping in front of the door he wasn't sure whether or not to knock or speak. Steadying his breathing he knocked.

"You can come in." Cody entered the room and his jaw dropped. The room was lit by candles, Randy stood back to in front of a dresser lighting a few more. Besides the candles the dresser was lined with various objects, some things Cody recognized others he had never seen before, nor knew what they could be used for. But the sight that amazed him the most and made him want to fall to his knees was Randy himself.

Randy still was back to but his back glisten slick with oil, it appear he had applied a bit more than he would for a match. Cody's eyes travelled downwards till they stopped on Randy's ass which looked like it had been poured into liquid tight black leather pants. The sight of Randy alone had Cody rock hard. Randy finally turned to face Cody and Cody though he could cum from the sight. Randy's eyes were dark and dangerous, his chest also slick with oil and those tight pants hid nothing.

Randy's eyes took in the sight of Cody smiling wickedly, before striding across the room. "Didn't know how to wear clamps?" Randy tongue slid out and licked a water droplet that ran down from Cody's still damp hair. "Where are they?"

"Here," Cody opened his hand showing the clamps resting in them. Randy picked them up and slid down Cody's body stopping in front of the boys non erect nipples.

"They're not hard, I can fix that," Randy closed his mouth around one lightly sucking on it before biting down on it cause a yelp from Cody. Pulling back Randy placed the clamp on the bud, before turning to the other to repeat his actions. Once the clamps where on Randy gave a tug at the chain causing Cody to gasp. "There you're almost perfect."

"Almost? This is everything that was in the box." Cody was panting. Randy was behind him again and he could feel his leather clad groin pushing into his ass.

"No just the items I knew you wouldn't be too shocked by," Randy hot breathe was against Cody's ear. "I want to make you feel so good, so alive. Do you want that? Want me to make you scream, make you beg, make you cum like you never have before." Randy's hand ran down Cody's chest fiddling with the chain, drawing more groans from the younger man.

"Yes I want that," Cody leaned his head back onto Randy's shoulder.

"Good," Randy walked away from Cody and over to the dresser pick up a metallic object. Randy nuzzled it to his face and kissed it. In the lighting Cody couldn't really tell what it was, but had a feeling it was for him. Cody stood in place, waiting for Randy's instructions not sure what he was supposed to do. Randy saw the questioning look on Cody's face and raised his hand and crooked a finger for Cody to come to him. Cody obeyed; Randy held the object for Cody to view. It was a cock ring, they had used them a few times before but they where normally leather or rubber. This one was metal, and coiled in a spiral it was shaped like a snake. Cody looked Randy in the eyes and nodded and Randy slid the device onto Cody and secured it. "Now, you're perfect."

Randy took a moment admiring his handy work. Before turning his gaze to the array of toys he had bought out. Cody looked at them too, amazed at Randy's large arsenal. He had planned on maybe one paddle or a whip, but there we're several. Somewhere there is a store that likes to see Randy walk in. Randy picked up a leather paddle, licking his lips.

"Kneel on the bed." Cody climbed on the bed on all fours, realizing quick that the stain sheets had been replaced by a vinyl like material. The bed behind him dipped and his felt the paddle caress his ass. Cody gripped the sheets he knew it was coming; the paddle continued to gentle pat him, teasing him. The anticipation of waiting for the blow was driving Cody insane; he felt his erection pulse in it metal rings. Finally the blow came on his right cheek; Cody bit his lip and tried not to cry out. Randy continued punishing the right side of Cody's ass. Cody felt his teeth split his lip and the copper taste of his blood touch his tongue. Randy stopped smack the right cheek and leaned in to lick and bit at it. "How was that?" Randy came face to face with Cody and saw the cut lip and kissed it. Sucking on it to bring more of Cody's blood into his mouth. "You can scream and yell, no one will here you but me and baby I want to hear you." Cody could see a bit of his blood now on Randy's lips. "But seeing you bleed is one hell of a turn on too." Cody watch as Randy unfastened his pants lighting the pressure that they were having on his cock.

Randy set the paddle on the bed and went for a new toy. Cody looked behind him and saw Randy deciding between leather straps or metal chains. Cody was getting braver, he had see pornos of this type of thing. He never thought he would experience it, nor though it would feel like this. The sting of the paddle had started to fade and the flesh was hot and burning, and Cody was craving more. Randy set the metal chains down and returned with the straps. Cody sat up offering his arms to Randy. Randy shook his head and grabbed Cody's ankle and pulled him so all Cody could see was the ceiling. Cody lay like that for a moment before Randy flipped him over and use the straps and leather cuffs to secure Cody to the foot of the bed. Cody felt Randy lift his arms secure them to the head board.

"Paddle me more," Cody begged, has he felt the older man grab his hair pulling turning Cody's head to lock eyes.

"I have something much better than a paddle." Randy licked at the cut again before letting go over Cody's head. Cody just moaned into the pillows, and a cracking sound echoed in the room. The sound repeated and got closer. From the rhythm Randy had going with the slapping Cody could assume it was a cat o' nine. He felt Randy sitting on his legs and before his felt a warm slick oil start to coat his ass. The oil was running down his ass, over his balls, and it was starting to warm and make him tingle. Cody squirmed against the vinyl sheets his trapped cock weeping wanting its freedom. Randy pressed his hands to the small of Cody's back stilling him, before letting loose on him. This time Cody scream out has Randy spanked him, alternating which cheek he hit. The oil previous pour was intensifying the sting and the heat of the marks. "That's it scream for it." Randy went harder, holler out with the strength he exerted into each blow.

Randy finally stopped and bent to bite at the bright red marks on Cody's skin. Cody was panting, he needed release, the speed at which Randy had spanked him with the whip made his cock grind against the sheets giving it the friction it desire but left it unsatisfied. Cody felt more oil being poured on his ass and some the size or Randy but not warm like him inserted into him.

"I want you, please you. Please not a dildo," Cody begged. "How can you not fuck me yet, and cum?" Cody tried to get away from the toy.

"I like the wait, and I got a little help." Cody felt the toy no longer moving and saw Randy's arms release the wrist straps. Once free Cody saw Randy beside him nude saved for his own metal cock ring. Cody reached out and stroked Randy garnering a moan from the older man. Cody turned the best he could with his ankles still restrained and took the head of Randy's erection into his mouth and running his teeth along it. Cody looked up at Randy and fluttered his eyes as he removed his mouth.

"Fuck me with it on," Randy let out a primal growl at the younger mans request. Randy shoved Cody's head into the pillows and hauled the dildo out ramming himself in. Cody yelled in pleasure has Randy pounded into him, he could feel the metal of the ring rub against his walls. Randy lay against Cody's back so his mouth was at his ears.

"Codes, there's only one thing you could let me do to make this fantasy complete for me, but you can say no," Randy panted has shifted his hips and nailed Cody's sweet spot.

"Tell me, oh god tell me." Cody felt his cock ring getting tighter around his enraged cock as Randy fucked him.

"Let me blade you, just a nick. Enough so it will flow down your body, I'll be careful." Randy bit on the juncture of Cody's neck.

"I've never been cut before, not even for a match," Cody said honestly. Randy pulled out, and slid his slick body down Cody's until he was off the bed. He unfastened the ankle cuffs.

"It doesn't hurt, let me show you." Cody flexed his shoulders rolling onto his back, propping self up on his elbows. Randy stood at the foot of the bed; in his hand was a razor blade. Cody wanted to tell Randy to put it down, but he was too captivated. He watched Randy bring the blade to his own forehead and made a small slice. Blood oozed from the vipers head and down over his perfect face, dripping down onto his chest. Cody shouldn't be turn on by his lover bleeding but it felt so intimate and erotic. He could see why Randy wanted it from him. Randy was just standing there licking around his mouth tasting himself.

"Ok, you can," Cody whispered. Randy's eyes light up and he pounced on top of Cody, crushing his lips too his kissing him. Cody opened his mouth and allowed Randy's tongue in; little did he know this was Randy's distraction. Randy pressed the blade to Cody's head in the hair line so the cut could be hidden later. Cody felt the hot liquid pour down his face, and Randy's blood drip on to him from above. The continued kissing grinding together, the cock rings clicking together. Breaking the kiss Randy reached down between and removed Cody from the confines of the metal snake like ring. Cody groaned out. "I won't last to long."

"I know," Randy removed his metal ring moaning out has he cock twitched enjoying being free. Randy ran his fingers through the blood on Cody's forehead and mixed it with some of his blood. Using their combined blood he stroked his cock slicking it with the crimson liquid. Randy slid himself into Cody and leaned back in to kiss Cody's blood stained face. More blood dripped from Randy's forehead on to Cody has he strained with his powerful thrusts. Cody moved his hips with Randy and pushed Randy up a bit so he could watch has he rub his hand down Randy's chest getting blood on it before going down to jerk himself.

Randy couldn't handle the vision before him, he could feel his orgasm coming. He quickly pulled himself out and jerked himself to completion on to Cody's cock and bloody chest. Shaking out the last drops, Randy covered Cody's hand with his own and help his young lover find his release. Cody's cum mixed in with Randy's, once the older man knew the younger was completely spent he collapsed on top of him.

Randy curled his body around Cody kissing him all over his neck, and face. "Thank you Codes. Are you ok?" Randy leaned up double checking the cut he had made; he licked at it to clean it. Once Randy was sure it was ok, he buried his head into Cody's shoulder.

"Yeah, but exhausted." Cody looked down at the mess his body was in with the drying cum and blood that covered his torso. "I don't think I can stand for a shower."

"That's what a bubble bath is for." Randy climbed off the bed and scooped Cody into his arms carrying him into the bathroom for a relaxing bath.


End file.
